


Jeito manso

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cantor, Feiras, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vendedor de sucos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: Victor é vendedor de sucos naturais em uma pequena feira.Quando um cantor amador aparece, sua voz o cativa de um jeito que Victor jamais imaginara que seria possível."O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seuQue rouba os meus sentidos, viola os meus ouvidosCom tantos segredos lindos e indecentes"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente!
> 
> Minha primeira fic em português no AO3!!! Uhuuuuuuul!
> 
> Isso foi uma ideia maluca que eu tive no meio da noite. Me perdoem! xD haha
> 
> Boas leituras~

\- Boa noite! Em que posso ajudá-las, miladies?

As duas garotas olharam para o rapaz atrás do balcão, depois para si próprias e começaram a rir. Não era novidade para ninguém que Victor, o dono da barraca de sucos daquela pequena feira, era um homem atraente e charmoso. E, é claro, ele utilizava todo aquele carisma para conquistar e fidelizar cada um de seus clientes - o que acontecia com uma relativa frequência.

\- Um suco de laranja com acerola pra mim.

\- Quero um suco de abacaxi com hortelã.

\- Amazing! É para já! - Com um sorriso que faria derreter o coração da maior rainha de gelo do mundo, Victor passou aos preparativos: lavou suas mãos, separou os ingredientes, colocou todos no liquidificador…

\- Pronto, miladies! Aqui estão seus sucos! - Seu sorriso era ainda maior do que antes.

\- Muito obrigada! - Respondeu uma delas. Logo em seguida, perguntou, corando: - Erm, desculpe a pergunta, mas… Seu cabelo é natural?

\- Hã? Meu cabelo? - Victor fez uma cara confusa. - Ah, a cor! Este tom não é muito comum, não é? Bom, sinto desapontá-las, mas esta cor é completamente natural. Ah, esta genética…

\- N-n-não, não! Não é uma coisa ruim! - A garota apressou-se a explicar. - Por favor, não pense isso. É uma cor… realmente bonita. - Acrescentou, um vermelho intenso aparecendo em suas bochechas.

\- Miga, isso tá ficando feio. - A outra garota a puxou pelo braço enquanto dizia com uma expressão de compaixão: - Desculpe a minha amiga. Não sei o que deu nela.

\- Sem problemas! Voltem sempre! - Victor disse e acenou, observando as duas garotas se afastando na distância. As tímidas eram as mais charmosas.

Do outro lado da rua, algo chamou sua atenção. Como sua barraca ficava em uma das pontas mais afastadas da feira, não era comum que tivesse muita companhia… Os artistas geralmente se concentravam nas áreas com maior movimento. Todavia, ali estava ele, um garoto de cabelos negros, olhos puxados, óculos e um violão.

Victor sentiu-se intrigado. Tentando não deixar o novato desconfortável, fingiu voltar ao trabalho, enquanto toda a sua atenção se concentrava naquele rapaz e na música que tocaria. Seria reconfortante poder ouvir algo enquanto trabalhava, principalmente se ele fosse tão bom quanto a sua postura demonstrava.

Depois dos primeiros acordes, a voz começou a cantar os versos de "Lego House", de Ed Sheeran, e Victor, como um grande fã, não pôde evitar sentir-se todo arrepiado. O garoto tinha bom gosto, além de uma voz afinada, rica, cheia de nuances que não cessariam de surpreender quem as ouvisse.

O que um talento nato daqueles fazia naquele lugar?

Talvez ele só quisesse explorar seu talento, sem realmente depender disso para viver. Victor podia entender. Além disso, como poderia julgar alguém que acabara de conhecer?

Quando os acordes de “Somebody that I used to know” começaram a tocar, o coração de Victor errou uma batida. Entre uma infinidade de músicas boas e atuais, o garoto tinha um repertório extremamente admirável, além de uma voz que combinava com todas essas músicas!... Pela primeira vez em anos, Victor sentia-se ansioso quando um cliente chegava, pois desejava finalizar o atendimento rapidamente para poder ouvir melhor a voz daquele rapaz.

Ao longo da noite, os óculos foram guardados, o cabelo ficou despenteado e, de alguma forma, Victor podia sentir que o rapaz ficara mais solto, mais ousado… E sua voz estava ainda melhor!

Ao fim da feira, depois de músicas que Victor amava e outras que não conhecia, mas que o rapaz havia interpretado de maneira belíssima, ele sentia que deveria agradecer pelo deleite de alguma forma…

\- Aqui.

O rapaz olhou para cima, confuso.

\- Sim?

\- Você trabalhou muito bem hoje. Sua voz deve estar desgastada; achei que um suco seria bem-vindo agora.

Um rubor profundo subiu pelo pescoço dele.

\- O-o-obrigado…- Disse, colocando os óculos de volta.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Yuuri. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

\- O prazer é meu. Meu nome é Victor, trabalho na barraca do outro lado da rua. - Ele deu um de seus sorrisos mais largos e uma piscadela. - Bom, você já sabe: se voltar a tocar nesta feira, o suco é por conta da casa, sim? Boa noite, Yuuri. - E se virou, pronto para finalizar os preparativos e ir embora.

\- Claro. Obrigado, Vitya. Vai ser sempre um prazer.

\- O rapaz respondeu em um sussurro.

O fato de Yuuri conhecer o apelido que apenas seus clientes usavam fez o coração de Victor pular dentro do peito. Além disso, aquela despedida estava repleta de promessas e enigmas, o que fez toda a pele do corpo de seu corpo se arrepiar.

Yuuri era realmente uma pessoa misteriosa, curiosa, como um oceano profundo, intenso...E ele estava louco para desbravar aquelas águas e saber o que havia debaixo delas.

Victor sorriu para si mesmo. Seus dias de feira haviam ficado muito mais interessantes.


End file.
